Last Night on Earth
by Lozzyrhino
Summary: Horatio and Marisol's wedding night. Falls between season 4 episodes 'Shock' and 'Rampage'. Probably best read after my previous story 'Just Dinner' as it refers back to it a couple of times. Rated 'M' for Mature, as you might expect. Enjoy!


"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the celebrant recited. "Sir, you may now kiss your bride."

Horatio looked down at the gorgeous young woman who stood in front of him. He hadn't known her for a full year and now she was his lawfully wedded wife. Marisol stared back at Horatio, her eyes full of love. Wordlessly, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her slowly, deeply, letting her know how much he loved her.

When the happy couple came up for air, Horatio remembered with a guilty start that there was a third party in the registry office with them. Eric Delko was pointedly looking in another direction, still finding it awkward coming to terms regarding the relationship between his boss and his sister. However, when he heard the couple approach him, he turned back with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Congratulations!" he said, shaking Horatio's hand and hugging Marisol.

"Thank you, Eric," replied Horatio, "we are now heading over to the Hyatt for dinner. Would you care to join us?"

"Um, thanks H, but I think I'll pass," Eric gave an embarrassed grin and looked down at the floor. "You know what they say, 'two's company' and all that."

He looked at his sister, who seemed to be thanking him silently with her eyes.

"I'd better head off now," he said, "you two have fun."

After saying their goodbyes, Horatio and Marisol caught a cab to the Hyatt, where the would be spending their wedding night. However, first stop was dinner.

In the plush Hyatt dining room on the ground floor, Horatio had requested a private booth. Away from prying eyes, away from the Mala Noche and all that was evil in Miami, Horatio wanted to forget everything just for a few hours and focus all his attention on his new bride. He had spent most of his life fighting crime and it had consumed him. He had not thought about much else until recently and now that there was a deadline, for the first time in his life Horatio thought about starting his own family. Marisol wanted a baby and he intended to give her one. More, if time permitted. All things being well, they would start their baby plans tonight.

Dinner arrived and the food was exquisite. The wine flowed and the newlyweds laughed, gazed into each others' eyes and fed each other. Horatio was partly glad that Eric hadn't joined them for dinner; the poor boy would have been deeply embarrassed by their behaviour. Of course, had he been there, Horatio and Marisol would have restrained themselves, so this outcome seemed best for everyone.

Whilst Horatio and Marisol laughed and joked, what was to come was not far from their minds. The wedding plans had happened quickly, but there had been ample opportunities beforehand for the two of them to end up in bed together. This hadn't eventuated however, so tonight would be the first time.

When dinner was finally over, Horatio took Marisol by the hand and led her to the elevator. They rode up to the 22nd floor, almost all the way in a tight embrace, but hastily stepped apart when someone joined them on the 19th. When they reached their stop, they almost ran the rest of the way to their room, feeling like teenagers sneaking off for a forbidden tryst.

When they reached their room, Horatio pulled out a magnetic key and swiped the lock. The door opened and Marisol went to enter, but Horatio put a hand on her arm.

"Just a minute, sweetheart," he said.

Jamming the door open with one foot, Horatio scooped Marisol up into his arms.

"As your husband," he said, as Marisol exclaimed delightedly, "it is my right to carry you over the threshold."

He carried her into the room and the door closed behind them. Once inside, Horatio set Marisol down and they looked around the room. It was typically luxurious, with a massive king-size bed in the middle.

"Horatio?" Marisol asked timidly, "I know we haven't really discussed this but I'm feeling a little nervous. I'm not a virgin but I'm not very experienced and not completely sure what you expect from me. I'm more nervous now than I was that first night when you came to dinner, I guess because tonight we're expected to make love."

"Sweetheart," Horatio crossed the room and folded Marisol into a big hug, "I don't expect anything from you. We won't do anything you don't want to do and if we don't consummate the marriage tonight, then that's ok."

"I want to," Marisol's voice was muffled within the confines of Horatio's bear-hug, "I guess I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed."

They stood there for a while, arms wrapped around each other. Horatio felt Marisol relax in his arms and he hugged her even closer.

"Why don't we sit down on the couch?" he murmured. "We can have some more wine if you like and we can see what happens."

"Actually," said Marisol with a bit of a giggle, "if I have any more wine, I might fall asleep and that would be terrible!"

Horatio sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. Marisol stared at him for a moment, then a dazzling smile slowly spread across her face, causing Horatio's breath to catch in his throat.

"If you'll excuse me, Lieutenant," she purred, gazing at him through half-closed eyes, and Horatio thought he might burst into flames, "I might just go and slip on something a bit more comfortable."

She scooped up a small, white handbag and disappeared into the bathroom. Horatio could feel a hot flush rising through his body, so he removed his jacket and tie. He considered pouring himself a drink; he was also feeling a little nervous, but decided against it. He did not want to make himself ill and cheapen the moment.

After a short while, Marisol emerged from the bathroom and stood in the doorway, seductively leaning on one hip. Horatio stared at her, his pulse racing. Marisol had removed her simple wedding dress and now stood before him in a lacy negligee. Barely there, but still tasteful and Horatio felt his mouth go dry. Marisol slowly walked towards him.

"Ma'am," he breathed as she straddled his lap.

"Horatio?" Marisol asked tentatively as she gently stroked his face, "is this where the magic ends?"

Horatio shook his head in a dazed fashion.

"Not for us, sweetheart," he whispered, "not for us."

Able to contain himself no longer, Horatio pulled Marisol into a deep kiss that made his head spin. All nerves forgotten, the couple urgently fumbled with each others' clothing and explored every inch of each other. Clothes were strewn every which way as they staggered to the bed and collapsed upon it. Here, fully stretched out, they continued to give pleasure to each other, moaning when the other caressed a particularly sensitive spot with lips, tongue and hands. Horatio nibbled on Marisol's earlobe, causing her to sigh contentedly. He then left a trail of kisses along her jaw line, down her neck and down to her exquisite, perfectly-shaped breasts. When he took a nipple into his mouth, Marisol arched her back and cried out, panting from the sheer pleasure. Horatio continued his trail of kisses downward, along her flat belly, flicking his tongue around her belly-button, eliciting a moan. He slowly continued down one hip, lower and lower and gently parted her legs to give him access to her inner thigh. Planting delicate, fluttery kisses on her creamy skin caused Marisol to sit bolt upright.

"Horatio, wait!" she panted. "If you go any further, I'm going to lose it! I want you so much!"

Horatio raised himself so that he looked directly into Marisol's eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, and kissed her deeply.

Still kissing, they lay back down and Horatio positioned himself over Marisol, who took him gently in her hand and guided him to her. Horatio moved slowly, tenderly, not wanting to hurt her, until he had entered her all the way. Locked together, they began to move against each other with a delicious friction that only heightened the pleasure further.

Horatio controlled his breathing and relaxed, wanting to time his climax with Marisol's. However, with her being so wonderful, that was going to make it difficult and Horatio felt the beginning of tell-tale signals. But Marisol was so aroused that she orgasmed only after a few minutes and Horatio let a climactic wave wash over him at the same time. They cried out together, squeezing out every last drop of ecstasy. Panting, Horatio collapsed on top of Marisol, both covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

When heart-rates slowed and breathing returned to normal, Horatio propped himself up on one elbow and used his other hand to stroke Marisol's face.

"I love you, Mrs Caine," he whispered, kissing her lips gently.

"I love you too, my darling husband," sighed Marisol. "I never knew it could be this good."

Reluctantly, Horatio rolled to one side and held Marisol in his arms. They lay there for a while, talking quietly before falling into a light doze. Twice more they made love that night before collapsing in an exhausted heap.

The next morning, after room service brought them breakfast, the pair showered and prepared to face the day as husband and wife.

"Because of the Mala Noche trial today I have organised police protection for you," Horatio told Marisol. "I've arranged for him to meet us at the café next door and I'll introduce him to you."

Marisol looked alarmed and Horatio hastened to scoop her up into a hug.

It'll be all right, sweetheart," Horatio assured her, "it's just a precaution. I have to work today but why don't we have dinner tonight, about 8.30, your choice? You'll be under my protection then. How does that sound?"

Marisol tightened her embrace around Horatio and looked deeply into his blue eyes.

"I'll be there," she promised.


End file.
